


Routine

by p_dottie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_dottie/pseuds/p_dottie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt on tumblr for Jaspidot with a kiss on the hand!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

“JASPER!”

Upon hearing her name screeched from down the hall, Jasper gave a heavy sigh and got up from her position doing crunches on the hard floor of her quarters to find out just what she had done this time.

There was a pattern to it: Jasper would accidentally do something not to Peridot’s impossible standards, Peridot would notice and scream, and then scream at Jasper, then continue to complain for the rest of the day. Then find something to complain about the next day.

It was never ending, and honestly Jasper was getting sick of it.

“What is it now? I haven’t even BEEN in the control room for weeks, so I KNOW I didn’t break anything this time.” Jasper sauntered over to where Peridot sat at her swivel chair, a look of pure discontent on her face. It would have been funny to Jasper, but nothing with Peridot is ever a joke. She was almost chronically serious.

Peridot turned her chair around to face Jasper, arms crossed.

“Somehow, and by somehow I mean you did something so don’t lie to me, somehow the main power unit of the control panel was exposed and I will have to spend DAYS soldering it closed so YOU don’t get electrocuted. Care to explain how an entire PANEL of sheet metal was ripped out of place?”

She had both brows cinched together and began tapping her foot, annoyance on high alert today.

Jasper groaned and placed a hand on Peridot’s shoulder lightly, in an effort to calm her down.

“It’s gonna be fine, one of the broken robonoids probably knocked into it or something. I’ll fix it for you.”

“I highly doubt that and I don’t care for yo--- you’ll what?” Peridot gaped at that- Jasper, fix something?

Jasper grinned, shrugging her shoulders. “Yeah, I’ll fix it. So just take a breath green, it’s fine.”

Peridot visibly deflated at that. “Well…thank you.” She knocked Jasper’s hand off of her shoulder when she remembered it was there.

Jasper took Peridot’s hand when she pushed her, bringing it up to her face so she could press a light kiss to the tips of three of her fingers, then to the flat of her wrist.

“No problem.”

Jasper stalked off to retrieve some tools, leaving Peridot flustered and very confused, glued to her chair and lost in her thoughts.


End file.
